Drarrydrabble
by CUPCAK3FiSH
Summary: Harry/Draco-drabble, 10 små korta bitar :3


Mwohaha, det första jag lägger upp här! Första gången jag skriver Drabbel också, så var snälla :3

* * *

**Pat's Slash/Yaoi Drabble Challenge-**

**Rules:**

**1. Open up MSWord or whatever you use to write.**

**2. Go to iTunes. Make sure shuffle is ON. Hit PLAY.**

**3. Whatever song plays, you must write a short DRABBLE (i.e. approx. 100 words) to match the theme of the song.**

**4. You ONLY have the amount of time that the song goes for. When the song stops, you STOP writing.**

**5. Don't cheat and continue. Don't pause songs. Don't skip songs.**

**6. Include the SONG NAME with the title of each drabble.**

**7. No rating limit. Any pairing but must be SLASH/YAOI. At LEAST have five drabbles written. Go bananas.**

**8. Do not make any major alterations to the fic afterwards. Do not prepare anything beforehand. It's the fun of it.**

**Optional: Include a few lines from the song, especially the ones that inspire you to write a certain scene. Also, if you wish to tag someone, by all means, tag away.**

* * *

**1. Robbie Williams - Angels**

Draco drog undan en silvervit slinga från det bleka ansiktet. Månljuset speglades i vattnet, och han såg oroligt upp mot slottet. Harry hade lovat att han skulle komma, Draco behövde honom. De stora ekdörrarna öppnades och stängdes av sig själv, och kort därefter dök gryffindorelevens glasögonprydda ansikte upp från ingenting, och satte sig bredvid Draco på bänken.

"Vad var det du ville?" Draco såg upp mot den stjärnklara himlen.

"Jag klarar inte av det här längre. Klarar inte av oss. Dom vill döda mig." mumlade han. Harry förstod på engång vilka 'dom' var.

"Jag skyddar dig. Vi skyddar dig, fenixordern." sa han lågt, försökte fånga upp blondinens blick. _And trought it all, he offers me protection. _

"Jag älskar dig, Draco."

**2. Eminem - Mockingbird**

Draco såg på människan som satt på andra sidan biblioteket. Han hade en bok uppslagen framför sig, men blicken var fäst på en punkt utanför fönstret. Genomskinliga tårar strömmade ner för hans kinder, och det slet sönder Draco att se det. Sakta reste han på sig och gick fram till honom.

"Potter, varför gråter du?" Hans röst var varken hotfull eller elak då han satte sig ner, bara orolig. Harry strök bort tårarna från kinderna.

"Varför bryr du dig?" muttrade han och såg på Draco genom ögonfransarna som glittrade av tårar.

"Jag vet inte, men jag tycker inte om att se dig så svag." Försiktigt lade han armarna om Harry, vaggade honom fram och tillbaka.

_So shush little baby, don't you cry, everything's gonna be alright._

**3. The White Stripes - You Don't Know What Love Is**

Harry såg stelt på Draco, som flinade lättsamt.

"Du är hopplös, Potter. Att du trodde på allt?" sa blondinen hånfullt.

"Du är så jävla känslokall." mumlade Harry lågt, såg ner på golvet.

"Jag är en Malfoy." svarade Draco och ryckte lätt på axlarna, innan han vände på stegen och gick därifrån.

_You don't know what love is, you just do as you're told._ Lilla dumma Harry, som hade trott på Draco's tomma 'jag älskar dig'. Hade han inte vetat, i sex år nu, att Malfoy inte var något annat än en skitstövel? Tydligen inte.

**4. TATU - All About Us**

"Har dom inget vettigare att prata om?" utbrast Harry ilsket och blängde på en grupp Ravenclaware som stod och viskade och pratade.

"Harry, lugna dig. Jag skulle också prata om skolans största rivaler helt plötsligt blev tillsammans. I synnerhet om de båda var killar." svarade Draco lungt och drog Harry intill sig, tryckte läpparna mot hans panna.

_It's all about us._

"Vi är så otroligt heta så folk är förkrossade att dom inte har någon chans. Iallafall Pansy." fortsatte han och nickade mot den svarthåriga slytherineleven som liknade en mops i ansiktet.

"Men jag klagar inte. Allt är om dig nu, Harry."

**5. Adam Lambert - Aftermath**

Draco vände äcklat bort blicken från det svarta märket på hans underarm, drog på sig en grå tröja med gröna broderier. Långärmad, så han skulle slippa se dödskallen med orm till tunga. Han gick ut i korridoren, började vandra omkring i slottet. Det var lördag, så han kunde bara gå omkring och söla. De flesta sov, så Draco var säker på att han skulle slippa träffa Honom. Den Utvalde, Pojken-Som-Överlevde. Men inte då, då Draco kom ut på skogården kunde han se Potter sitta med den yngsta Weasley-tjejen under ett träd, allt för nära varandra. Draco backade hastigt, försökte trycka undan sina egna känslor.

_Wanna scream out, no more hiding. Don't be afraid of what's inside._

Draco snubblade på sina egna fötter, sjönk ner på knä på gräset. Och skrek. Skrek ut all sin ångest, och känslorna för Honom. Som var fel.

**6. Linkin Park - Somewhere I Belong**

Harry såg tomt ut genom fönstret i uppehållsrummet. Ron och Hermione satt i en soffa en bit bort och gorde allt annat än att plugga. Ute på skolgården gick en grupp elever förbi, satte sig under det stora trädet vid sjön. Och mitt bland dom var Draco Malfoy, Harrys ärkefiende. Som hade blivit mer än så, Harry hade fått honom på hjärnan. Och känslorna höll på att ta sönder honom, riva honom isär bit för bit.

_I wanna heal, i wanna feel, what i thought was never real. I wanna let you on the pain i felt so long._

Dracos silvervita hår speglades i solen, där han låg med huvudet i Pansys knä. Tankarna höll på att göra Harry galen. _'Det är jag som ska sitta där, jag som ska ha honom hos mig!' _Men det skulle aldrig hända, eftersom de båda inte kunde vara i samma rum utan att börja käfta mot varandra. Drömmarna var inget annat än drömmar för Harry.

**7. Panic! At The Disco - I Write Sins Not Tragedies**

Draco hörde kyrkklockorna eka, sprang så det kändes att hans lungor skulle sprängas. De vita tornet sträcktes upp framför honom, fick honom att öka farten ytterligare. Han var tvungen att hindra det, hindra den han älskade från att gifta sig med helt fel. Om han skulle göra det, skulle Draco aldrig förlåta sig själv. Han hörde flämtanden bakom sig, och sköt upp den stora mässingsporten, störtade genom korridorerna. Till slut hittade han rätt dörr, stannade för att hämta andan.

"Tager du, Harry James Potter, denna Ginevra Molly Weasley, till din äkta maka-" Resten försvann, för Draco hade störtat in i rummet.  
"NEJ!"

**8. Matthew Good - Weapon**

Draco drog med fingrarna över människans ryggrad, ner i svanken på honom, och upp igen.

_Here by my side, an angel._

Det korpsvarta håret låg som vanligt åt alla håll, och Draco kunde inte låta bli att dra fingrarna genom det. Han placerade fjäderlätta kyssar i människans nacke, fick honom att vrida på sig och gny lätt i sömnen.

_Here by my side, it's heaven._

Den svarthåriga vände på sig, kisade upp mot blondinen.

"God morgon, Harry." mumlade Draco lågt, fick varelsen bredvid sig att le.

"God morgon på dig själv, Draco." De gröna ögonen mötte de gråa, båda med samma blick. Kärleksfull, längtande. Blondinen lutade sig försiktigt framåt och pressade läpparna mot Harrys, som lade händerna om hans nacke. Dracos egna händer trevade över Harrys bröstkorg och mage, över hans revben. Läpparna och händer trevade, och de båda pojkarna njöt av att bara vara nära varandra. Harry satte sig försiktigt upp, tryckte ner Draco mot madrassen och...

Draco vaknade med ett ryck, fann att det åter igen bara varit en dröm. Alltid en dröm.

**9. Superchick - Courage**

Åter igen satt Draco bara och petade i maten, mådde illa bara av att höra de glufsande ljuden från Crabbe och Goyle. Draco sköt äcklat ifrån sig tallriken och reste på sig, såg flyktigt bort mot Gryffindorbordet, vek bort med blicken då han såg rätt in i Harry Potters smaragdgröna ögon. Slytherinprinsen började gå upp för trapporna, vek in i en avsides korridor på femte våningen, där han sjönk ner på en bänk, skakandes av gråt. Han var så svag, en Malfoy grät aldrig! Men Draco gjorde, vilket visserligen ingen såg.

"Malfoy?" Draco såg upp, såg rakt in i Harrys oroade ansikte.

_I need you to know, I'm not trought the night. Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light._

"Jag klarar inte det här." sa blondinen kvävt.

**10. NeverShoutNever - Happy **

Draco flinade åt den svarthåriga gryffindorarens förvirrade min.  
"Du v-vad, Malfoy?" stammade han rodnanade fram. Draco tippade huvudet på sned.

"Jag har märkt hur du tittar på mig. Och jag har kommit fram till att du är kär i mig, vilket fick mig att inse att jag är kär i dig också." sa han och ryckte på axlarna, klev fram mot Harry.

"Du är inte besviken hoppas jag?" sa han och log blygt.

"_You make me happy, wheter you know it or not." _mumlade Harry till svar, sträckte på halsen för att nå upp till Dracos läppar med sina egna.


End file.
